


I Love You

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Declaring his feelings for Paul doesn't go quite how he planned.
Relationships: Angus Deayton/Paul Merton
Kudos: 3





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> 2004.

When he said “I love you” Paul laughed in his face.

“I’m not some girl you picked up in a bar,” he said. “You don’t need to feed me your lines. ‘I love you.’ Honestly.” And then he laughed again.

The next day Angus returned the watch he’d meant to give Paul, and spent the money on picking up some girl in a bar instead.

The next time Paul came around Angus kept topping up his drink, so that by the time they got to bed, “I love you” had been said several times, and Angus let himself believe that it was a case of alcohol allowing Paul to say what he really felt, rather than clouding his judgement.

Drunken declarations of love were better than none at all, he found, and infinitely better than being laughed at.

From then on, he made sure there was plenty of alcohol in the house.


End file.
